The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively releasing the bowstring of an archery bow.
It is known to provide a mechanical aid for an archer for moving the bowstring of an archery bow between an uncocked disposition in which the bowstring extends linearly to a cocked disposition in which the bowstring is flexed against the tension of the bow for propelling an arrow supported on the bowstring. The arrow includes a notched end portion commonly referred to as a nock which is configured to receive the bowstring therein to insure stability of the arrow during cocking of the bowstring and smooth transfer of the propulsion force from the bowstring to the arrow when the bowstring is released. One type of mechanical aid for smoothly releasing a bowstring includes a means for releasably securing the bowstring and a trigger for effecting movement of the releasable securing means to permit smooth release of the bowstring. Todd U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,594 and Hamm U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,798 disclose bowstring releases of this type.
The bowstring release disclosed in the Todd patent includes a caliper-type bowstring engaging means generally comprising a pair of jaw members movable laterally opposite one another with respect to the bowstring to selectively engage the bowstring therebetween. The caliper jaws are typically moved into bowstring engaging disposition with one another at a position immediately to one side of the nock of the arrow.
The nock of the arrow is preferably disposed at the midpoint of the bowstring to insure that the flight of the arrow is as true as possible. Although the displacement of the caliper-type jaws with respect to the midpoint of the bowstring is relatively negligible, the archer must nonetheless compensate for the offset of the caliper-type jaws by applying, for example, a slight, equally opposite force in the opposite direction to counterbalance the slight force arising from the offset disposition of the caliper type jaws with respect to the midpoint of the bowstring. Otherwise, the arrow will experience axial wobble or tilting on its release.
Accordingly, the need exists for a mechanical bowstring release which optimizes the uniform application of force by the bowstring to the arrow upon release of the bowstring.